The present invention relates to a direct-current motor having a brush holder.
A brush holder disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-79109 is an integrally molded object including a brush retaining portion, a component retaining portion, and a connector portion. The component retaining portion retains an electrical component such as a choke coil electrically connected to a brush.
Such a brush holder is sandwiched between a yoke housing of a motor main body and a gear housing of a speed reducing mechanism.
When the brush holder is an integrally molded object, molding of the brush retaining portion can be difficult depending on the position of the connector portion with respect to the brush retaining portion. For example, when the connector portion is arranged in the vicinity of the brush retaining portion, which is cylindrical and extends in the radial direction, a slide core for molding the brush retaining portion can interfere with the connector portion. If the distance between the brush retaining portion and the connector portion is set to be sufficient to avoid such interference, size reduction of the brush holder is difficult. Also, when the position of the connector portion with respect to the brush retaining portion is different among several brush holders, a mold is required for each brush holder to manufacture the entire brush holders.